starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ryloth
|sector=Sector GaulusUniverso Star Wars |sistema=Sistema Ryloth |soles= |orbita= |lunas=*Al menos 3''Los Lores Sith'' **Luna más grande de Ryloth **Luna más lejana de Ryloth **Tercera luna de Ryloth |coord=R-17''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio |xyz= |rutas=Corredor Corelliano |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase= |diametro= |atmosfera=Respirable |clima= |gravedad= |terreno=*Junglas *Mesas *Valles *Volcanes |agua= |interes=*Cañada Tulara *Continente norte de RylothStar Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada *Cortada Exterior *Desierto Jixuan *Provincia Tann |flora=Coníferas |fauna=*Blurrg *Can-cells *Gutkurrs *Lyleks *Primates |especies=Twi'leks |otrasespecies=Humanos |idioma=Twi'leki |gobierno= |poblacion= |gentilicio=Rylothiano |ciudades=*Kala'uunStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Lessu *Nabat *Rhovari |imports= |exports=*Esclavos *Especias *Ryll |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Resistencia Twi'lek *Imperio Galáctico *Movimiento Ryloth Libre *Gobierno de RylothEl Renacer de la Resistencia}} Ryloth era un planeta en el sistema Ryloth de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, y el mundo natal de la especie twi'lek. Su terreno variaba, lleno de junglas, mesas, valles y volcanes, y tenía una atmósfera respirable tanto para los twi'leks como para los humanos. Un bosque cubría su ecuador, lleno de peligrosos depredadores. Al tener un terreno variado y peligroso, los twi'leks vivían en cuevas subterráneas donde era más seguro. Historia Historia temprana Ryloth era el mundo natal de la especie twi'lek. Durante siglos, el planeta y su gente fueron explotados por los hutts y sus empresas criminales.Líneas de Sangre Guerras Clon left|thumb|200px|Un par de [[gutkurrs.]] En los años previos a las Guerras Clon, el Conde Dooku respaldó secretamente golpes de estado en Ryloth como parte de intentos políticos más grandes para sembrar el descontento en los sistemas exteriores de la galaxia durante la Crisis Separatista.[[Tarkin (novela)|''Tarkin]] Tras la declaración de guerra entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica, Ryloth fue invadido por el Ejército Droide Separatista, pero finalmente fue repelido por la República y varios Jedi, que incluían a Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu e Ima-Gun Di. Así como por la Resistencia Twi'lek, la cual fue liderada por el luchador por la libertad Cham Syndulla. Protectorado Imperial Después del final de las Guerras Clon en el 19 ABY, Ryloth se convirtió oficialmente en un protectorado del Imperio Galáctico. Si bien era clasificado como libre e independiente, su título no reflejaba la realidad. Muchos asentamientos aislados ni siquiera sabían de la existencia del Imperio hasta que fueron asaltados y sus poblaciones forzadas a trabajos de esclavitud. Como consecuencia, el antiguo movimiento Ryloth Libre inicialmente formado para luchar contra los separatistas durante las Guerras Clon instigó una nueva rebelión contra el Imperio. Para el 14 ABY, el planeta era supervisado por la Moff Delian Mors, que vivía en una luna en órbita alrededor del planeta. Ese mismo año, Darth Sidious y Lord Vader quedaron atrapados en el planeta después de la destrucción del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Peligroso sobre el planeta en un intento por asesinar al liderazgo político del Imperio, un plan diseñado por el reorganizado movimiento Ryloth Libre de Cham Syndulla. Sin embargo, el intento no pudo matar al Emperador y su aprendiz. Aproximadamente en el 3 ABY, bombarderos TIE Imperiales situados en un [[Portanaves-crucero clase Fuego de Quasar|portanaves-crucero clase Fuego de Quasar]] en órbita se utilizaron para bombardear a Ryloth. Cham y la resistencia de Ryloth querían destruir al portanaves para demostrar su fuerza. Sin embargo, su hija Hera Syndulla, quien se había convertido en la líder de los Espectros, una célula rebelde, no estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de su padre y lo convenció a él y a sus compañeros Numa y Gobi Glie de robar la nave para la Célula Fénix; que necesitaba desesperadamente un portanaves para albergar a su escuadrón de cazas estelares. Durante la misión, las dos células rebeldes también lograron destruir un [[Crucero de mando clase Arquitens|crucero de mando clase Arquitens]] que aumentó la moral de la resistencia de Ryloth. En el 2 ABY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn fue enviado por el Imperio para ocuparse del movimiento Ryloth Libre. Al estudiar el arte, la cultura, la historia y la filosofía twi'lek, Thrawn fue capaz de idear tácticas exitosas de contrainsurgencia que llevaron a la captura de la Provincia Tann. Además, capturó la residencia Syndulla y forzó a Cham Syndulla a huir. Independencia En el año 5 DBY, el Imperio Galáctico abandonó sus guarniciones en Ryloth. Después de que el planeta recuperara su independencia, el guerrero rebelde Yendor se convirtió en el embajador del planeta en la Nueva República, el gobierno establecido por la Alianza para Restaurar la República.Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida Tras la firma del Concordato Galáctico, Ryloth no se unió a la Nueva República y en su lugar optó por seguir siendo un mundo soberano e independiente de las facciones políticas populistas y centristas. Unos seis años antes de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian, la economía y la independencia de Ryloth se vieron amenazadas por el cártel del señor del crimen nikto Rinnrivin Di, que se había convertido en un importante traficante de especias y grupo de contrabando. El cártel de Rinnrivin tuvo un alto costo en el envío exterior del mundo de Ryloth debido a las regulaciones financieras de la Nueva República aplicadas esporádicamente, patrullas infrecuentes de las rutas de envío y disputas rampantes dentro del Senado Galáctico. Con el fin de buscar una solución, el emisario Yendor viajó al Senado Galáctico en Hosnian Prime para plantear la difícil situación de su planeta al Senado. En respuesta, los senadores Leia Organa y Ransolm Casterfo viajaron a Bastatha y a Ryloth para investigar el sindicato de Rinnrivin. En el transcurso de su investigación, los dos senadores descubrieron que una entidad misteriosa estaba canalizando fondos al cártel de Rinnrivin a través de un grupo de milicianos llamados guerreros Amaxine como parte de una conspiración para desestabilizar a la Nueva República. Mientras visitaba el archivo de Ryloth, Leia y su séquito descubrieron que Rinnrivin era anteriormente un humilde traficante de especias que se había elevado rápidamente para convertirse en el líder de un poderoso cártel criminal. Organa y sus aliados finalmente derrotaron a Di y a los guerreros Amaxine, pero ella creía que estaban sucediendo más, lo que la hizo formar la Resistencia. Era de la Resistencia left|thumb|250px|Temiendo una ocupación de la Primera Orden, muchos twi'leks se unieron a la Resistencia de Leia Organa. A pesar de ser un planeta independiente, después del surgimiento de la Primera Orden, muchos twi'leks temieron que la ocupación de Ryloth fuera inevitable y juraron lealtad a la Resistencia de Organa.Star Wars Battlefront II'' Sin embargo, hacia el 34 DBY, el gobierno de Ryloth optó por no apoyar el movimiento de la General Organa. A raíz de las pérdidas de la Resistencia en el ataque contra su flota y en la Batalla de Crait, Organa se dio cuenta de que el embajador Yendor de Ryloth podía ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la Resistencia. Ella y otros miembros de su movimiento estaban a bordo del Halcón Milenario y, cuando se acercaron al planeta, el mando de Lessu contactó al carguero. Sin embargo, las operaciones fueron asumidas por la Autoridad de Defensa de Ryloth, un sucesor filosófico del movimiento Ryloth Libre de Cham Syndulla que era autónoma a Lessu, aunque la capital les permitía existir. Yendor, quien era miembro de la ADR, permitió que llegara el Halcón, y la nave aterrizó en una base ubicada en una cueva. Yendor se reunió con Organa y, mientras entendía que el Canciller Drelomon y el General Ishel no estarían de acuerdo con su presencia, y temiendo que la Primera Orden atacara si supieran lo que estaba sucediendo, Yendor tenía la intención de hablar con Lessu sobre ayudar a la Resistencia. Creía que ayudar a los refugiados de la Resistencia era lo correcto. thumb|right|220px|Si bien se permitió que la Resistencia permaneciera en la base [[cueva, finalmente fueron traicionados y atacados.]] Finalmente, se permitió a la Resistencia establecerse en la base de la ADR, pero Yendor y Organa se enteraron más tarde de que la Primera Orden había llegado a Lessu. Si bien parecía que no habían venido debido a la presencia de la Resistencia. La Primera Orden había dado al sector transportista de Ryloth 5 días para recaudar fondos antes de imponer un bloqueo sobre las rutas de envío. A pesar de este período de tiempo reducido para organizar una operación, Organa se apegó a su plan de que los refuerzos llegaran al planeta. Luego de que el Comandante Poe Dameron, el resto del Escuadrón Negro, el Escuadrón Infernal y los aliados que habían logrado reunir arribaran, la Resistencia envió equipos a Bracca y a Corellia. Sin embargo, mientras ocurrían estas misiones, alguien en Lessu traicionó a la Resistencia, y la Primera Orden atacó la base. Durante el asalto, un miembro del Escuadrón Fantasma y la hija de Yendor, Hahnee Brethen, fueron asesinados. Tras la muerte de Hahnee, Organa usó su rifle bláster y luchó junto a la Padawan Jedi Rey. La general le informó a Yendor sobre la muerte de su hija y, mientras él le decía que planeaba morir dirigiendo un cañón, ella le ofreció volar el caza estelar Ala-X del piloto caído del Escuadrón Fantasma. Yendor aceptó su oferta, y las naves de la Resistencia evacuaron Ryloth. Posteriormente, la Resistencia se reunió en un lugar provisto por el Colectivo, y Dameron creía que los acontecimientos en Ryloth demostraban que ningún lugar donde se reunieran estaría a salvo para ellos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' * }} Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Borde Exterior'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #7 * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Lugares de Ryloth Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas con astilleros Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Gaulus Categoría:Planetas rocosos